Fanfic Starco Mewbertad
by patrciomatias
Summary: Después de la guerra por Mewni, Star pasa por ciertos cambios que le verán forzadas a expresarse sus Sentimientos pero la desgracia de su puesto familiar y una magia ancestral la separarán de lo que más ama
1. chapter 1

Starco mewbertad capitulo 1 viéndote

Corría a todo dar, a pesar del cansancio de la guerra y las heridas que tenía con el fin de ver si la reina malvada eclipsa se había liberado de su prisión, su peor temor

Moon: Que alivio -se retiro de los cristales de Rhombulus- ahora podré descansar

Aliviada se retiró a paso lento hacia la salida de emergencia que eran unas tijeras que solo funcionaban para la salida rápida. Pero justo después de salir se escucho una gota caer

En el reino de mewni

El rey river seguido de sus guardias y familiares comenzaron a espantar a los ratones mientras algunos limpiaban y sacaban los restos

River: Muy bien chicos es hora dw hacer un poco de trabajo aquí -volteo a ver a su hija- hija mía tienes que volver a la tierra a descansar te as esforzado mucho por hoy

Star: Pero Papá que va a pasar con el reino y con glossaryck? No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada

River: Star cariño hiciste lo suficiente con vencer a tofe y por lo de glossaryck tu mamá se encargara de eso ahora ve con tu buen amigo Marco -dijo tomando la mano del Moreno y juntándola con la de su hija- estoy en deuda contigo Marco me ayudaste mucho

Marco: No es de nada rey de mewni -dijo rascándose la cabeza- yo ... yo solo quería encontrarme con Star

Star solo sonrió ante eso pero a lo lejos se veía a los soldados y aldeanos viendo y susurrando cosas como "ese chico nos salvo" "¿sera el próximo rey?" "¿Les está dando su bendiciones?" Claro que esto solo escuchaba entre ellos. Marco con sus tijeras abrió un portal, para irse pero como el caballero que es paso primero Star, cuando Marco estaba entrando al portal el rey River lo detuvo

River: Marco se que estás en una temprana edad para compromisos pero si no tienes alguna relación amorosas haya en la tierra te pediría que cuidarías de mi hija -hizo sonrojar a Marco pero cuando esté hiba a replicar- También te voy a entregar un tesoro de mi familia que a pasado de generación y solo lo puedo entregar a los hombres ten -le entregó unos guantes recortados- utiliza los sabiamente

Marco: muchas gracias rey lo cuídate bien ahora me retiro -entro y cerró el portal-

River: Bien ahora vamos a trabajar un poco -dejo su corona y capa aún lado- Gente de mewni, nos levantamos desde las cenizas y resurgiremos ahora quien está conmigo -la gente le aplaudió-

El rey seguido por sus hombres y algunos familiares que escucharon su grito de ayuda comenzaron la reconstrucción de mewni, partieron moviendo los escombros y las antiguas casa de los aldeanos hacia el castillo y comenzaron a construir nuevas, el Rey mando a guardar los tesoros en la antigua habitación de Star y usó las habitaciónes restantes para atender a los heridos y darles nuevas prendas y y hostadia

Comandante: Rey River aquí traje lo que me pido -le entengo unos viejos guantes- está seguro de que no quiere tomar un descanso

River: No, el descanso debe tomarlo mi esposa, informale que la Comisión de magia la está esperando en el santuario

Una vez que el comandante se retiró llegaron sus tíos primos y sobrinos poniéndose guantes viejos. Tanto River como sus familiares se alinearon hombro a hombro y comenzaron a dar golpes en el aire que crearan Cortés en la tierra, derribando árboles y creando un canal de riego

River: Ahora llamen a los agricultores, debemos recuperar lo perdido -con sudor en la frente- Será un largo día

La reina Moon cabalgada hacia al santuario para encontrarse con la Comisión, se sorprendido al sentir la única magia de su esposo y confío en que está dirigiendo como en sus antiguos tiempos antes de relajarse, sonrió de nostalgia pero se puso sería al ver llegar

Vio a la alta Comisión recuperándose de su magia y vio como la llama de hekapoo encendió con fuerza y brilló

Hekapoo: Ay mi cabeza, reina Moon que está pasando y toffe? -pregunto a dolorida-

Moon: Veras Star me supero, toffe al salir de la varita de Ludo se separó del cristal de varita

Hekapoo: Por eso estamos de vuelta, -suspira- y glossaryck ?

Moon: Yo n-no lose puede -dijo sentándose en una roca- es la primera vez que pasa algo como esto, pero si Star entró en su forma máxima debió ser porque glossaryck le dijo algo, radiaba tanta magia que pudo ... Destruir lo inmortal

Hekapoo: Y por lo que veo tu pagaste un alto preció por el conjuró que usaste en el pasado con toffe -mirando sus brazos morados-

Moon: Bien, les contaré a todos cuando se recuperen -dijo entrenado a un capullo- (Star cuidate)

Ya en la tierra

Marco busco a sus padres por todos lados, pero lo único que pillo fue una nota de sus padres diciendo que hiba a salir a un viaje por un tiempo, que fuera fuerte y siga adelante, pero que también siga siendo responsable y cuide de la casa.

Marco sonrió por sus padres, miro como Star se tiró en el sofá y se dejó vencer por el sueño, Marco la miro detalladamente cada parte de su hermoso rostro. Recordó el sentimiento de tristeza y amargura cuando la perdió por un momento, era una apuñalada a su corazón, traicioneras lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos pero se contuvo al sentir la mano de Star, aún durmiendo quería estar serca de el.

Marco delicadamente tomo a Star en sus brazos y la llevo a su habitación, para entonces dejarla descansar, fue a su habitación a buscar una almohada y algo con que cubrirse por la noche, se acomodó a lado de su cama y vio su varita brillar. La tomo por un instante y una aura roja-oscura enrollo su brazo, fue un shock rápido y fuerte pero luego miro de forma extraña a la varita. Desvío su atención para ver la cara de angustia de Star y con su mano agarró a la de ella, viendo como se calmada decidió dormirse. Pero no alcanzo a ver cómo corazones morados se desprendían del rostro de Star cubriendo su rostro

Mi idea de historia será romántica y dramática ya que en la comedia no soy bueno


	2. Capítulo 2

viéndote

Marco soñaban plácidamente cuando dentro de su mente una luz morada lo llevo hacia una parte del basto universo

Glossaryck: Marco que alegría volver a verte chico como as estado te vez algo diferente -dijo examinandolo con la mirada-

Marco: Que Glossaryck? Dónde te as metido? Sabes lo preocupada que a estado Star por tu culpa -dijo poniéndose serio-

Glossaryck le hiba a contestar cuando noto un brillo rojo en el interior de Marco, se sorprendió al ver eso, era magia sin duda pero que este en el cuerpo de un humano, es complementen raro

Glossaryck: Mira Marco yo soy la manifestación de magia y conocimiento que estaba atado en el libró, pero cuando toffe lo quemó ese lazo se rompió y ahora soy libre, para seguir con mi tarea de entrenamiento

Marco: Oh eso es genial entonces vamos a- fue interrumpido-

Glossaryck: pero ahora debo entrenarte a ti Marco, posees una rara Magia que se me hace familiar, por eso a partir de mañana cuando Star se duerma iremos a entrenar a la dimensión de hekapoo

Marco: Espera que!, Como es posible que tenga magia y como entrenaré si no tengo mi propia varita

Glossaryck: Vamos es sencillo solo tómala de Star y vamos donde hekapoo, Star no tiene que saber esto y aprovecharemos las propiedades de Star para descubrir tu potencial muchacho

Marco: No estoy seguro de esto, digo Star no se enojará conmigo, y también tengo que hablar con-

Glossaryck: Marco Marco Marco -lo interrumpió- Star entenderá de seguro y no te preocupes no es malo proteger a la persona que amas después de todo -dijo sacando papás fritas-

Marco: Que! Espera yo no amo a Star, yo solo, me preocupo por ella

Glossaryck: Estas seguro de ello? Mira Marco, no te preocupes por detalles diminutos, tendrás tiempo de pensar en ello mientras entrenamos y bueno suerte a ya afuera y recuerda, la naturaleza no puede ser detenida.

Glossaryck comenzó a brillar tanto que segó a la vista de Marco y despertó agitado, intentándose levantar pero no podía, estaba inmóvil amarrado con corazones morados

Glossaryck: Que demonios es esto -dijo hasta que hizo memoria- o no esto es malo de seguro Star ya a atrapado a toda la escuela

Intento liberarse pero lo único que puedo hacer fue romper un par de cuerdas cuando escucho un aleteo acercándose y miro a Star en su forma mewbertana

Star: Marcooo -se acerco y se sentó encima de él viéndolo fijamente-

Marco hiba a seguir alojándose hasta que vio una lágrima caer del rostro de Star, este se detuvo en seco y vio como las 2 manos de Star lo agarrón del rostro conectando sus miradas, con sus otras 2 manos se limpiaba sus lágrimas

Star: Marco Marco Marco -dijo sonriendo sonrojada- te amo

Marco quedó impactado al escucharla pero aún más cuando Star se acercó a él y lo beso. Sus ojos se abrieron y se hiba a liberar cuando Star con su suave tacto de mano lo relajo y comenzó a disfrutar más del beso, se separaron por falta de aire y con necesidad volvieron a besarse buscando transmitir sus sentimientos.

Cuando sus ojos blancos y brillantes volvieron a tener las pupilas de color azul, Star volvió en si y se sorprendió al ver a Marco besándola, estaba muy tentada a seguir pero no, se levantó y estaba dispuesta a correr cuando Marco la agarró de una de sus 6 manos y la atrajo hacia su pecho

Marco: N-no te vayas, quédate conmigo -oculto su rostro en el hombre de Star-

Star confundida y encantada se detuvo, al sentir la calidad de Marco, su dulce aroma y la sensación de sus labios no pudo evitar soltar más corazones

Marco: Eso significa que te gusta mucho esto -sonrió burlón-

Star: Marco! -se sonrojo- me gustas tú

La confianza que había agarrado Marco se desplomó al ver los ojos de celestes de Star, su bello rostro sonrojado y su brillante corazón rosado. Ambos se estaban acercándose poco a poco pero el sonido de estómago de Star los interrumpió, Star sonrojada le pidió a Marco que le preparara un desayuno, el asintió pero no se pudo levantar ya que los otros 4 brazos los tenían agarrado de varias partes e incluso comenzaban a amarle. "Oh no, controlate Star, no lo arruines ahora" era lo que pensaba mientras lo liberaba de ... si misma.

Marco solo miro con ternura a Star y bajo por las escaleras, apenas salió de la habitación Star fue a su espejo a llamar a su mejor amiga, "llamando a ponyhead" mostró su espejo

Ponyhead: Eh? Que pasa B-fly, que te paso!!! Porque estas toda morada?

Star: No lose amanecí hací, pero tengo algo que preguntarte

Ponyhead: Aja bueno dispara dijo comiendo unas papas -con una mirada aburrida-

Star: Bueno pues, la verdad estaba en este estado hací que no recuerdo como comenzó todo o Porque estábamos hací y tengo mucha curiosidad en como paso pero la verdad es que

Ponyhead: B-fly vamos relajate y dime qué pasó

Star: Marco y yo nos estábamos besando en el piso

Ponyhead se congelo un momento e intento pensar en las palabras que dijo su mejor amiga, sabía de los sentimientos de ella y los de Marco, no le caía mal solo jugaba con el, pero se notaba que el estaba enamorado de Jackie, ahora se preguntaba porqué hizo eso. Marco era la persona más responsable que a visto y como tal no es de ese tipo de personas que son infeliz, porque lo habrá echo.

Ponyhead se mantenía callada y eso comenzaba a afectar a Star, preocupándose.

Star: ¿Pasa algo Ponyhead?

Ponyhead: la verdad estoy bastante sorprendía de que ese astrotorpe haya tomado el valor para hacer eso B-fly felicidades

Star: Pero ahora no se que hacer, estoy muy feliz de esto pero, no e escuchado la repuesta de Marcó

Ponyhead: Que! Como te besa sin quiera decirte que te gusta, pero ya verá

Star: No está bien Ponyhead, tal vez el solo lo hizo por amabilidad, solo mirarme snif* snif* estoy horrorosa -se le escapaban varias lágrimas-

Ponyhead: Espera Star no quise decir eso realmente es que es raro de el, podrías preguntarle -las lágrimas continuaron y aumentaron-

Star: Wuaaaa no me quiere snif" snif

Ponyhead solo suspiraba, su amiga estaba sensible y dramática que no quería escucharla, pero luego vio como sus alas comenzaron a aletear y se volteo como si nada. La llamada había finalizado, Star estaba bajando las escaleras nuevamente controlada con sus instintos y se detuvo en la cocina, para ver a Marco poniendo la mesa.

Marco: El desayuno esta servido -le sonrió de forma calidad haciendo que Star volviera en si-

Star: Provecho -se colgó del cuello de Marco y la beso- delicioso -dijo sonriendo-

Marco se sonrojo bastante y la invitó a sentarse, Star luego de haber pensando en lo que hizo se agachó y comenzaron a comer lentamente, hasta que sonrieron y comenzaron a reír

Mientras que en mewni

En tan solo una noche, el rey mewni y sus más leales y fuertes hombres habían creado las bases de los hogares para los aldeanos y Comenzaron a construir los techos. Amanecieron clavando techos y saltando de tejado en tejado para poder ver el estado actual del Reino

River: Comandante, mandé a los aldeanos de mejor a estado a ayudar con la reconstrucción de sus hogares, que las mujeres cosechen y los jóvenes menores de 16 años cuiden junto a enfermeras a los menores y ancianos

Comandante: Si Señor!

Suspiro cansado, había pedido su estado físico por tanta fiesta que daba y el tiempo le corria encontrar, lo que le mantenía en pié era su espíritu y su esposa. Volvió a trabajar, está vez con los escombros desarmado y reutilizando los materiales para crear una leñera, era pleno verano pero era lo único que se le ocurrió hacer con esa basura.

En el Santuario Moon le acababa de contar el trato que hizo con eclipsa y el reciente estado en la que ella se encontraba

Canciller: Me me Mee meeje!

Rhombulus: Con cuerdo, lo que hiciste fue muy arriesgado

Hekapoo: Y tu demasiado estúpido para darle la oportunidad

Omnitraxus: Eso no es todo, siento que una antigua magia a sido liberada

Moon: De que estás hablando Omnitraxus

Omnitraxus: Desde los tiempo de Eclipsa, esa magia antigua siempre es distorsionada hací que no la puedo ubicar, pero estoy seguro de que se aproxima algo grande


	3. Capitulo 3

Desiciones

Ya tras haber limpiado y ordenado todo la casa, se tiraron en la cama de Star y miraron al techo

Star: ¿Entonces Marcó ahora que haremos? -dijo aburrida-

Marcó: Nose ¿Que quieres hacer tu Star?

Star: Estoy pensando

Marcó: Ya se! -dijo levantándose- ven salgamos

Star: Ah ¿donde? -pregunto- prefiera que nadie me viera haci

Estaba muy insegura de si misma, ya era suficiente con que Marcó la mirara haci, el entiendo que sería mejor presionarla y pensó en como entretenerla.

Marco: Bueno creo que podríamos jugar a algo

Star: ¿así? ¿Como que cosa Marcó?

Marco: algo que ganarás fácilmente -dijo burlón y saco una caja blanca- twister

Star miro con duda hasta que entendió como jugar, se rió un poco y comenzó a jugar con Marcó, poco a poco la dificultad hiba aumentando para Marcó ,pero se mantenía en pié, Star estaba de lo más cómoda jugando y burlándose de Marcó "¿que pasa Marcó?" Le decía risueña hasta que en un movimiento quedó mirando fijamente a Marcó, el se sorprendió por el repentino cambió y sonrió risueño "te ves linda cuando te sonrojas" era los pensamiento que le transmitió con sus ojos. Podían sentir como sus corazones latían con más fuerza y velocidad hasta que el sonido de la puerta hizo que Star se cayera encima de Marcó dandole un golpe en la cabeza.

Sobándose por el dolor, Marcó fue a atender la puerta, mientras que Star se auto reprimía por su torpeza igual sobándose dolor.

Marcó: ¿Quien es? -pregunto-

Jackie: Soy yo Marcó que preguntarte si quieras salir Conmigo un rato

Marcó se quedó pensando en la propuesta de Jackie, era una buena oportunidad para dejar en claro sus nuevos sentimientos pero tampoco puede dejar solo a Star se preocupaba mucho por ella,

Marcó: Lo lamentó Jackie será en otro momento, debo quedarme con Star -hablandole detrás de la puerta-

Todo esto estaba siendo observado por la joven butterfly, que al principio estaba asustada, pero ahora contenta de que su querido Marcó la haya preferido a ella, luego se reprimió vergonzosa por decir "Su querido Marcó"

Jackie: Marcó yo ... Respeto mucho tu amistad con Star pero ... ¿Creo que deberías pasar más tiempo conmigo no creés?

Marco: Jackie con respecto a eso yo -respiro profundo y dijo- ahora mismo yo -estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas para no lastimarla demasiado, pero tenía que ser fuerte, si quería una relación y una oportunidad con Star tendría que estar firme con toda decisión que tome- Yo amo a Star por eso mismo no puedo dejarla Jackie

Las 2 chicas se sorprendieron de eso, tanto que una comenzó a soltar lágrimas de tristeza y la otra de felicidad, Jackie llorando le había preguntado el porqué, si había echo algo mal, que si era una ridícula broma, el no era hací

Jackie: Dime porque Marcó! -le grito- pensé que tú eres diferente a los demás, que quieras conocerme y no solo coquetearme, me equivoqué contigo

Marcó: Te equivocas, en lo profundo de mi corazón sabia que estaba enamorado de Star y ahora me vengo a dar cuenta de eso, yo ... Lo lamentó mucho Jackie

Jackie: Snif* Snif* Por lo menos dilo a la cara

Entonces Marcó abrió la puerta y vio como Jackie se le tiraba encima para besarlo, en ese momento Star salto al aire por insisto pero se detuvo cuando vio la mano de Marcó sosteniendo la cara de Jackie

Marcó: Jackie si Star se entera de que te bese resultaría muy lastimada y no quiero eso, por favor no te quiero lastimar más, eres una chica sensacional encontrarás a alguien que te quería tanto como yo a Star ... Lo cual es mucho -dijo sonriendo-

Jackie se levantó con la mirada baja y se dirigió a la puerta, se limpio las lágrimas y le dijo "esperó que sea hací" se fue con su patineta.

Marcó serró la puerta y iba a subir cuando se fijó que estaba observándolo, retrocedió asustado y Star volvió en si sonrojándose

Marcó: Wuaaa Star, tu estas -sorprendido-

Star: Perdona Marcó no quise -dijo disculpándose-

Marcó/Star: Volando/espiando

Star: Eh? -se dio cuenta de sus píes no tocaban el piso- ohh es genial mira Marcó mira! -dijo emocionada-

Marcó: Que genial -la seguía con su mirada, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo y volteo a otro lado-

Star: ¿Uhm? ¿Que pasa Marcó?

Marco: D-deberíamos comprarte unos p

antalones

No se había dado cuenta hasta que miro bajo suyo, con prisa puso sus píes en el pisó y con rojo brillaban sus corazones, ambos se quedaron mirando, la verdad Marco le encantaban ver los corazones de Star brillar, lo encontraba muy tierno.

En cambio Star le encantaban la atmósfera que creaba Marcó, de sentirse especial y hacerla feliz con tan solo hablaré, de verdad lo amaba, esa palabra deambulaba por su mente mientras recordaba lo que había dicho Marcó.

En mewni

La reina Moon había llegado para ver cómo los aldeanos estaban en perfectas condiciones a pesar de haber pasado una guerra se veían llenos de espíritu y energía, los plebeyos tenían buenas prendas e incluso estaban trabajando en la calle, poniendo rocas cuadradas para hacer un caminó, las mujeres llegaban con cestos con comida y la llevaban a un gran espacio que era usado como comedor y cocina.

La clase media y alta, estaban trayendo materiales en sus carrozas y habían traído trabajadores de otros reinos que comenzaban a reconstruir el edificio mientras que los niños estaban en ciertas partes del castillo y parecían que estaban estudiando, están leyendo!

Tenía que hablar con su esposo rápido y felicitarlo, estaba haciendo cosas muy revolucionarias, busco entre las calles y vio una multitud que pasaban los límites del Reino pero vio nuevas construcciones, tanto casa como mercados, Herrerías, establos y una tienda de abarrotes.

Pudo ver cómo su esposo estába clavando pilares de madera en la tierra mientras sus familiares le sacaban puntas y se las pasaban. Estaban formando un muro alrededor del Reino, mientras que las personas débiles (en comparación) guardaban trozos de madera y piedra en distintos lugares como.

El comandante se acercó al rey River y le entrego una lista, al parecer por el rostro del Rey todo estaba saliendo como el quería, luego de darle las nuevas instructores se dio cuenta de la presencia de su esposa, con un silbido paro todo el procesó y les indicó que podían ir a descansar. Cuando se estaban acercando la reina Moon pudo notar varios señales de cansancio en niveles extremos en todos los familiares del rey River. Se preocupo mucho por ellos hací que mandó a buscar ayuda, pero el Rey la detuvo diciendo que no era necesario, le mostró como sus familiares se tiraban bajo los árboles más secanos y se ponían a dormir

River: Con una buena siesta podrán seguir más adelante con su trabajo

Moon: ¿Estas seguro? Me preocupan en especial tu, ¿no te estás presionando mucho?

River: Jajajaja para nada querida la verdad disfruto mucho de esto, es gratificante por hací decirlo, pero si quieres podemos ir a descansar

La reina Moon lo guío hasta una pequeña colina y se apoyo contra un árbol, agarró la cabeza de su esposo y la acomodó en sus piernas. De inmediato se durmió y comenzó a dormir profundamente, la reina Moon Río de esto y se puso a disfrutar del ambiente, pero luego recordo lo que había dicho Omnitraxus.

Flashback

Omnitraxus: Creo que es el demonio amamanté de Eclipsa

Moon: No puede ser -dijo asombrada-

Hekapoo: Pero no se a vuelto a ver desde hace 300 años, ¿como estas seguro que es el?

Omnitraxus: No estoy seguro, es ... Solo un presentimiento

Rhombulus: Ese demonio, desapareció al mismo tiempo que Eclipsa

Concejal: Mee me mee

Rhombulus: Si tienes razón, tal vez, Eclipsa hizo algo, de tal modo que si ella volverá el también

Moon: La condición del trato se cumplió pero porque no a sido liberada

Omnitraxus: Rhombulus tiene razón, pero tal vez no haya muerto toffe todavía y por eso no se libera o simplemente se equivoca y los cristales de Rhombulus la detiene

Moon: Ahora mismo debemos volver a nuestras actividades, Rhombulus refuerza los cristales al rededor de Eclipse y ... Prepararemos para lo que se avecinan

Fin flashback

En la tierra

Jackie estaba pensado en lo que estaba pasado, estaba patinando distraído cuando en una vuelta no se fijó en un automóvil que se dirigía en dirección a ella

La tarde para Marcó y Star fue agradable, le enseñó a como cocinar y le mostró como aprendió a hacer Karate, para luego practicar con ella. Ya era de noche y se preparaban para ver una película de terror cuándo derrepente apareció Jana atrás de ellos espantandolos, ella también se asustó al ver a Star en su forma mewbertana y lastimó un poco a Star

Jana: Star ¿que te paso? ¿Porque está hací? -pregunto-

Marcó: Eso no lo sabemos pero es momentáneo dime qué haces entrenado a casas ajenas -dijo algo molesto-

Jana: Jackie está Interna en el hospital le sucedió un accidente -dijo impresionado a ambos protagonistas-

Marcó dudoso no sabía que responder, se quedó callado pensado, no podía dejar a Star sola y tampoco hacerle indiferente a Jackie. Desgraciadamente era una buena oportunidad para cortar los lazos con ella

Jana: Y ¿bien? ¿No iremos a ver la? ¿¡Que esperaras!?

Marco: Yo no

Star: Iremos

Marcó: ¿Que? Espera S

tar

Jana: Bien los espero a fuera

Cuando Jana salió de la casa Marcó le pregunto a Star si estaba bien que saliera hací y ella le contesto que si. Subió a su habitación y bajo con ropa de Marcó cubriéndola por todos lados, incluso tapando sus alas y sus antenitas.

Una vez en el hospital enteraron en una habitación donde estaba Jackie en una camilla y sus pie vendado. Ella volteo a ver sus amigos y amigas vinieron a verla

Jackie: Oh Hola chico ¿que les trae por aquí? -dijo burlóna pero su humor se acabaron cuando vio a Marcó-

Marcó: Venimos a ver a cierta distraída -dijo tomando asiento- chica problemática -intento sonreír-

No podía socializar libremente con Jackie ya que le Star, en cambio ella no sabía cómo hablarle, tal vez era su culpa que este hací, pero una persona saco del pensamiento a Star y no fue Marcó ... Fue Óscar


	4. Capitulo 4

Sentimientos

Óscar se estaba llevando a Star mientras que ella solo se podía cubrir para que nadie mas la vea, Marcó hiba a buscarla pero Jackie lo agarró del brazo pidiéndole que se quedará, el contestó que no podía y siguió caminando pero Jackie nunca se soltó de el, provocando que se cayera de la cama, los compañeros de curso de Marcó estaban presentes, se había puesto a llorar por el dolor pero se calló cuando sintió unos brazos levantarla hasta la cama, se quedó callada viendo el rostro de Marcó con el resplandor de la Luna mientras el la acomodaba

Marcó: No seas tonta Jackie y estate tranquila -luego de eso salió disparado en busca de Star-

Todo esto mientras que en el estacionamiento Óscar se llevaba a Star mientas que ella se fijaba que nadie los viera para pedirle que se detenga, el actuó de inmediato y le pregunto porque estaba haciéndo fría y distante con el. Star confusa le dijo que no estaba haciéndolo, el le dijo que se había fijado en ella desde que comenzó a hablarle y que ahora el le daba una oportunidad para que pudieran salir "te estoy dando una posibilidad" le digo con mucha confianza y arrogancia, se enojo un poco con eso y le dijo cordialmente adiós, se partió de vuelta al hospital pero Óscar nuevamente la agarró de la mano, pero esta vez la empujo contra un automóvil lástimadola y acariciando su rostro para darle un beso, hasta que un fuerte viento levantó el gorro de Star mostrando su rostro mewbertano. Abrió los ojos y retrocedió junto a un gritó, lástimadola pero esta vez con mas fuerza y en una parte más sensible, en sus sentimientos, la había tratado como un monstruo, al oír eso Star comenzó a llorar y salió corriendo empujando a Óscar, que estába impactado y botado en el suelo.

Se había levantado pero sintió una mano en su Hombro que lo empujó contra un automóvil, pero con tanta fuerza que llegó a empujar el carro contra otro quebrándole el hombro y brazo al mismo tiempo, lo único que pudo ver fueron unos ojos rojos entre la oscuridad, luego recibió un potente golpe en la cara reventando y quebrandole la nariz al mismo tiempo que salía Volando por el aire en un espacio abierto, miro alrededor y vio con miedo como los neumáticos de unos Automóviles estaban derritiéndose por el calor del ambiente

Vio como esa cosa que lo atacó se le acercaba lentamente, sus ojos negros se Comenzaron a dividir, vio como surgían unas pupilas Rojas y una sonrisa afilada le decía "aléjate de Star" para luego desaparece en un viento caluroso. Esa voz la reconoció al instante pero ahora su sorpresa estaba superando a su temor, el monstruo que le atacó era Marcó Díaz. Se quedó temblando de miedo y completamente a dolorido, hasta que el sonido de unas personas le hicieron salir de su trance y gritar ayuda.

Star volaba por el parque a toda velocidad hasta que se enredó con una telaraña de un árbol y calló, sin dejar de llorar comenzó a tapárse su rostro y se abrazó a si misma para protegerse del frió de la noche. Se comenzó a odiar a si misma, odiaba su cuerpo, su rostro y que le hayan tratado de un Monstruo. ¿Porque le dio la oportunidad a Óscar de hablar con ella? Le habían advertido que era mala Junta pero nunca creía que era para tanto. Tal vez por su estupidez ahora mismo le estaban quitando lo que le es suyo. ¿Siquiera porque había dejado solo a Marcó con Jackie?, se comenzó a dar cuenta del grabé error que cometió al dejar la persona que amaba sola con una chica que le gustaba, ella lo había dejado, ella le dio la oportunidad, ella lo arruinó todo. Horrorizada se levantó para volver al hospital pero vio como el poleron que le había sacado a Marcó ahora estaba todo echo pesados, nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a surgir y se rindió, giro en dirección a su casa pero una de sus 6 manos fue agarrada y atraída suavemente para luego ver cómo Marcó la abrazaba, Star en ese momento lo único que le podía pedir era perdón mientras lloraba y ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de Marcó, mientras el la cubría con su chaleco.

Para ella era tan cálido y arable estar cerca de Marcó, pero se sorprendió cuando vio que el la agarró como un princesa para luego llevarla a casa, ella reclamo avergonzada, como respuestas tubo "siempre quise hacer algo como esto" sonriendo, esa sonrisa, su sonrisa la que brillaba tanto como sus corazónes en ese momento hizo que se rindiera y disfrutara, ignorando el hecho de qué, detrás por dónde estaba Marcó, habían unos árboles quemados e incluso arrancados

La Reina Moon y el Rey River después de una larga jornada de trabajo volvieron a su semi-castillo, de paso vieron como habían miradas de respetó y agradecimiento de parte de sus Aldeano, era para ellos una sensación Bastante agradable que tener miedo a que te robarán, las calles pavimentadas les daban un gusto al caminar y las nuevas luminarias hacían ver al Reino lleno de energía. Una vez en el castillo fueron atendidos por algunos sirvientes y fueron a sus tronos para hacer un cálculo de cuentas, habían algunas pérdidas internas pero eran más monetarias que estructurales, el Rey River mando a pagar con algunos cofres de oro de su familia y comenzó a relajarse, parece qué su única preocupación era su hija.

Luego de terminar con las preparaciones lo para los siguientes días se retiraron a sus dormitorio donde el Rey River calló como un tronco a dormí pero la Reina Moon estaba preocupada por su hija así que se levantó y la llamó con su espejo, no había respuesta haciéndola preocupar por el bienestar de su hija hací que tomo unas tijeras para luego ir a la tierra

Una vez en la casa Marcó de dirigió al baño dónde le dijo a Star que se relajará y el prepararía la Cena, ella asintió y fue a ducharse.

Marcó preparó leche tibia con unas galletas para animarla un poco, su mirada se detuvo con remordimiento y culpa, ¿Porque había reaccionando de esa manera? Y ¿De donde salió esa fuerza tan abrumadora?, Fue cuando recordo la conversación con Glossaryck, si su magia era disparada por sus sentimientos tendría que reprimirse para otra ocasión, pero esa Ocasión no fue toda su culpa, el trató de besar a su amor y también la lastimó. Tenía que entender su advertencia porque no quería lastimarlo de nuevo, pero lo haría si fuera necesario y no solo a el, a cualquiera que intentara separarlos o lastimarlos, su pupila se tornó Roja por un momento viendo a la Luna.

Star estaba en su pieza vistiéndose con su pijama mientras veía que todas sus ropas eran demasiadas infantiles para su edad actual, lo que le hizo pensar como la vería Marcó, ¿A caso era solo una niña?, con esa pregunta en mente fue a la cocina, para ver cómo Marcó observaba la Luna, noto un brilló Rojo lo cual la hizo recordar el baile que tuvo con el hace tiempo, guiada por su instinto apago la luz y se acercó hacia a Marcó quien había volteado para ver qué había pasado, recibiendo un beso y abrazo sorpresa de parte de Star, con sus brazos lo atrajó hacia a el mientras se colgaba de su cuello, sujetándo su rostro.

Fue torpe al comienzo ya que no tenía experiencia pero poco a poco interactuaban más con sus labios hasta el punto de explorar con su lengua dentro de la boca de Marcó, el cual había perdido la guerra y era guiado por Star, estuvieron un largo rato hací, separándose por la falta de aire y volviéndose a juntar con necesidad, ella estaba disfrutando mucho de esto, se estaba volviendo adicta a Marcó y a sus gestos que eran muy lindos, se separó para decirle al oído "no soy solo una niña Marcó" para luego volver a besarlo pero el la cargo y la llevo al comedor y la depósito en el sofá, poniéndose encima de ella para tomar ventaja de la situación, acarició su rostro, sus corazones y sus antenas tratando de pillar un punto débil, al parecer lo encontró ya que sus brazos temblaron y se debilitaron lo que le dio la oportunidad de separarse para decirle "te amo tal cual eres Star y no dejaré de amarte" le digo con una sonrisa de confianza para verla llorar de alegría y agarrarlo nuevamente a Besós, en ese mismo instante la Luna brillaba con un fuerte color rojo.

Le había dicho que la amaba tal cual era, a pesar de su horroroso cuerpo la seguía amando, Star quería ofrecerle más a Marcó que solo sus labios, le entrego su corazón y su cuerpo, las pupilas celeste de Star se volvían moradas brillantes, con sus brazos extras comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de Marcó, abrazándolo y explorando su ser, Marcó se estába dando cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, se sonrojo bastante pero si era lo que quiera Star lo tendría, pero se había de tenido y Star volvió en si para luego ver cómo Marcó salió disparado hacia el techo, volteo a ver quien había hecho eso, para encontrarse con la cara enojada de su madre


End file.
